


How Could You?

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, dean's kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes an unforgivable mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Please, don’t leave.”

You couldn’t believe what you’d just seen. Dean was practically being mounted in the booth at the bar. How could he have done that to you? When he broke away from the girl his eyes locked on yours and you watched the shock spread across his features. You felt the tears welling in your eyes as you turned and ran out of the bar. 

“Y/N, wait!” You could hear Dean calling after you but it didn’t matter. “Please! Let me explain!” You stopped at those words and spun on your heel. 

“Explain?! Explain what, Dean?! How you had your tongue down her throat?! How you promised it was just you and me?! Explain what!?” He looked as if you’d just slapped him and you didn’t care, after what he’d done to you, you had half a mind to actually slap him. 

“She doesn’t matter, Y/N. I promise she doesn’t matter. Please, don’t leave.” You shook your head and a bubble of hysterical laughter fought its way out of your throat.

“You lied to me, Dean. You swore to me that you would never do this. I trusted you.” His eyes fell to his feet as you continued. “I wish I could hate you. I don’t, but I wish I fucking could. I’ll get my things from the bunker tomorrow, I don’t want to see you while I’m there.” 

“Y/N, please!” His voice was rough with emotion and you almost broke. 

“No, Dean, we’re done.” 


End file.
